


Pierrot

by Ryuunoko



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierrot, es posiblemente, el más triste de los payasos, su agonía y tristeza están cubiertos tras una máscara blanca, hay muchos payasos Pierrot, esos que mienten para sufrir y recibir en cambio, la sonrisa de los que lo ven. ¿Quién le quitará la máscara a este Pierrot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. El fic está inspirado en la canción Pierrot de Senka, Vocaloid.
> 
> Advertencias: Tradicionalshipping, posible muerte de un personaje.  
> Notas iniciales de capítulo: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. De Fanfiction.Net

**0**  
**Prologue**  
**—*—*—*—**

Hay oscuridad, no se ve nada, el negro lo inunda todo a tal punto que ninguno de los espectadores puede ver lo que ocurre, nadie puede ver nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos y menos a quienes están sentados a su lado; algunos se aferran a sus pertenencias con fuerza, otros, confiados en que nadie tomará nada de sus bolsillos, miran a su alrededor buscando _cualquier cosa_ visible.

Una luz se enciende frente a todos, el sonido al encender la lámpara que alumbra desde un punto invisible en el techo llama la atención de los espectadores.

La luz ilumina a una elegante mujer de cabellos azules, ojos brillantes y traje formal perfecto. Camina por el escenario, captando las miradas de todos, es bella, misteriosa, es la anfitriona del lugar. Se detiene después de darle una vuelta al podio de arena, sus tacones no se han ensuciado y mira con tranquilidad a todos los que ocupan las gradas que la rodean. Levanta los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa y quitándose el sombrero, hace una reverencia.

 _—Bienvenidos sean_ —saluda amablemente, nadie responde—, _espero estén pasando una magnífica velada, tenemos los actos más increíbles que jamás verán en ningún otro lugar en el país. Hay hombres maltrechos, caídos, rechazados, olvidados, traicionados_ —se lleva el dedo índice de su mano enguantada a los labios pintados de rojos, guiñándoles el ojo a sus espectadores o a nadie en particular, como buscando que guarden un secreto— _y en especial: mentirosos profesionales._

Abre los brazos a los lados, más luces se encienden a su alrededor, dejando ver a una dama vestida de azul, un caballero vestido de negro con ojos dorados, una chica castaña de vivaces ojos zafiro, una damisela con un anillo de diamante en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha y otro de perla en su mano izquierda, una niña de ropas humildes y ojos azules titubeantes y finalmente una criada. Todos sonríen, como la anfitriona.

 _»La mentira es una de las costumbres humanas más populares_ —comenta la mujer de cabello azul mientras la luz que la iluminaba desaparecía—, _se confirma en estudios de que una persona miente al rededor cincuenta veces al día, no importa la razón, sea para bien_ —aparece caminando al lado de la dama vestida de azul y desapareció de nuevo en la oscuridad— _para mal_ —esta vez, al lado del joven de ojos dorados— _para escapar_ —pasa junto a la chica de ojos zafiro— _para cambiar_ —toca el hombro de la damisela enjoyada— _para sencillamente ocultar la verdad_ —acaricia la cabeza de la niña— _o para no verla_ —aparece por un momento en el foco de la criada.

 _»¡Todos mienten!_ —Su luz se enciende de nuevo, mostrándola en el lugar en el que estuvo desde un principio— _¡Todos engañan, todos y cada uno de ellos están ocultando algo!_ —Sonríe, eso es lo que sorprende a los espectadores— _Todos tienen sus razones y pueden ser válidas para cada uno, pero entre todos, hay alguien que miente por una razón diferente…_

 _L_ as luces se apagan de nuevo, y solamente una se enciende iluminando a una persona que no estuvo allí desde un inicio, un niño de ropas sencillas, pantalones cafés remangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, camisa blanca que cubre sus brazos hasta la muñeca, zapatos desgastados que apenas pueden cubrir bien sus pies y una bella máscara de mármol cubriendo su rostro, con unos ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una lágrima bajando del ojo derecho. No se mueve, no saluda, no hace nada. La anfitriona continúa hablando.

 _»Para hacerse daño a sí mismo._ —declara, se apaga la luz, causando impacto en todos los que están sentados en las gradas, y aunque un inexplicable terror se apodera de ellos, nadie se levanta de su asiento.— _Se llama Pierrot, es posiblemente, el más triste de los payasos, su agonía y tristeza están cubiertos tras una máscara blanca_ —ella habla pero nada se ve— _,_ _hay muchos payasos Pierrot, esos que mienten para sufrir y recibir en cambio, la sonrisa de los que lo ven. Es un trabajo muy duro y agotador, por eso, hay también otro tipo de personas: los que buscan la verdad_ —la luz de la anfitriona se enciende de nuevo, ella está parada firmemente, aún sonríe—. _Aquellos que le quitarán su máscara al Pierrot y lo librarán de su condena de mentiras_ —las luces de todos los personajes anteriores se encienden nuevamente, una por una, todos lloraban pero sonreían al hacerlo.

 _»¿Quién le quitará la máscara a este Pierrot?_ —uno a uno se ponen una máscara igual a la del joven misterioso de apariencia sencilla— _¿Quién lo salvará? —_ Nadie sabe de dónde ella misma sacó una máscara igual a las anteriores y mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, se la pone cubriendo su rostro— _¿Siquiera alguien podrá hacerlo?_

Las luces se apagan. Todos aplauden y el show comienza.


End file.
